


Some things are best not to know, but others you must find out

by LoveBug515



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Phil is a piece of shit, Resurrection, Tommy is Herobrine, but also isnt, hes so mean, like holy crap, youll see ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBug515/pseuds/LoveBug515
Summary: Tommy always knew Phil treated him differently than his brothers. He never truly knew why. Then he did, and nothing remained the same.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Some things are best not to know, but others you must find out

The rustling of paper was the only sound in the room. Tommy kept glancing around, on high alert, for the merest sound that meant someone could be coming. He wasn't supposed to be in here, and heaven knows what could happen if he was found out. Tommy stood, about to go to another stack of books, when he heard the floor creak, and he paused. He knelt down, and pulled gently on the board. It came up, and he set it to the side. Tommy tilted his head looking down into the hole. There was a book. He lifted it up and froze, because that was Phils handwriting. This must be a diary or journal, but there were no magical protections around it.

Tommy sucked in a breath, and replaced the board before sitting in the middle of the book piles. He gently opened the journal, turning it to the first page.

_This week’s been rough. With all this cult nonsense I've been chasing rumors all over the world, through each town. Though it seems I've gotten closer at least. The last town looked nervous at all the questions I asked, and kept glancing around as though someone might be watching. I must be getting close. Hopefully then I can stop this nonsense._

Tommy turned another page

_It's worse than I thought. It's not just a Cult, it's a cult to Him. Herobrine. Curse his name. He was killed centuries ago, I don't know why anyone would want to bring that miserable piece of shit back. That's the thing. They're trying to resurrect him, no wonder that they've been stealing artifacts from everywhere, that is going to take a lot of magic. I must hurry._

_I've gotten closer to the temple. I just had to kill several cultists who were trying to stop me from getting close. Lets hope I get there before it's too late._

_It's a day's journey as the birds fly. I'll get there soon._

Tommy glanced at the next passage and frowned. The handwriting was much shakier.

_I can't believe this. They didn't resurrect Him as an adult, or even it seems a god. They resurrected him as a child. I don't know whether they fucked up or it was meant to be this way, but I'm taking it. I'm not leaving it here for the cultists to come back._

_It looks so different from Him. Its blonde, and its eyes are blue, though its eyes are the same pupil less eyes as His. It's young, maybe three or so? I'm not sure on the actual age. It mostly sleeps, which is why I'm saying three. I don't know what to do with it. Even though it might turn into Him, I'm loath to kill a child._

Tommy took a deep breath, worry making his way through his veins. Blue eyes, blonde hair? It was too similar to himself to not worry. But he continued reading

_I've decided. I'm not killing it. It looks too much like a human child for that. If i am going to keep it though I must have a name for it. I will think about it._

Tommys breath started shaking.

_I've decided on a name. The little thing will be called Theseus._

Tommy was shaking.

_Im almost home. The little tyrant has been fussy and I don't know what to do with it. It? Him? If I am to raise this thing I must start calling it by him. Anyways, I'm almost home. I hope my boys will believe the lie I've made. If they don't I'd have to give this thing away, and I'm worried if I do that then it might grow to be a tyrant monster like He was before. No. I must keep him close. If he ever starts becoming evil I will simply kill him, and blame it on animals._

Tommy was shaking, eyes wide and tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. The next paragraph however made him drop the book and stare at his hands.

_The name Theseus was too difficult for my sons to say. Wilbur renamed him. His name is now Tommy._

Theseus. Tommy. Theseus. Tommy. The words swum around in Tommy's head, shifting and turning every which way. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. What this meant… This meant… suddenly many small things from his childhood that had seemed strange hit him full force.

How whenever he would roughhouse with his brothers Phil watched him like a hawk. How when he did something bad he got punished more severely than the others. How Phil reacted when Tommy used the little magic he had in front of him. How Phil always played favorites with Wilbur and Techno.

Tommy clenched his fist tightly, tears stinging his eyes. He was angry, but he was also so so confused. He quickly stood, stumbling to his feet. He haphazardly pushed all the books back onto the shelves, grabbed the journal, and bolted out the door. He started to run to his house before deciding better and running into the forest. He found his bunker entrance and quickly climbed down the hollow tree into the room underneath. 

He paused for a moment, before collapsing. He started sobbing, face in his arms. He didn't know what to think. What to feel. He was… He was… He was Herobrine. The monster. The boogeyman parents tell their kids about to make them behave. The man who all the mobs listened to, and all the people feared. Tommy sat up, his sobs quieting as he suddenly thought. No. He wasn't Herobrine. He was the reincarnation of Herobrine. He was different than the monster that haunted many. He wasn't him. He was Tommy.

His breath started calming the more he reasoned with himself, and once he had calmed completely, he continued reading where he had left off.

_Tommy is a weird one. He has magic. I can see it in his veins. Luckily I cast a spell on him to hide his eyes, but ill have to do something bigger to keep his magic locked away._

_I took him to a high up wizard. He performed a Magic Locking spell on him, and it seemed to do the trick. I paid him handsomely and moved on. Hopefully that keeps this thing out of trouble. If not… well we always have plan B._

Tommy felt tears fill his eyes as he realized that Phil was always one mistake away from killing him. He didn't care about him, it was always just a burden to make sure Tommy didn't become evil.

Tommy sat back and cried quietly for a moment, before realizing something. He lifted his shirt and looked at his side. There it was. A tattoo. He had always wondered where it was from but. If what Phil had written was correct… 

Tommy traced the lines gently, and felt the shiver of magic running through them. His face crumpled and he wanted to scream to the skys. Instead he shoved his hands over his mouth and grit his teeth.

Of course Phil would do this. Of course he would. Tommy shook his head shakily, before closing the journal. He'd read more of it later, when he was more in control of his emotions.

Tommy headed back to his base, everyone none the wiser to what he had just found out. But somewhere far away, in a temple crushed and littered with traps, a red crystal glowed just a little bit brighter.


End file.
